pokemonmysteryinthemansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
The first episode in Season 1, as well as the whole series. Description original air date: 2/18/17 The series kicks off with the try outs of The National Society Of Melon Balling, when it all goes wrong Characters *Ambrin (Debut) *Obsidian (Debut) *Raven (Debut, in Drowzee form) *Bidoof (Debut) *Prism (Debut, in smog form) *Machlin (Debut) *Kyle (Debut) *Cyprus (Debut) *Samantha (Debut) Synopsis Ambrin judges the tryouts for the National Society of Melon Balling, going through the reasons for joining of Obsidian, Raven, and Bidoof. He tells the latter to leave, but not before Bidoof goes to the bathroom. However, not much later, he is murdered by a mysterious pokémon. Ambrin comes across his corpse, and announces it to the rest of the mansion, along with the fact that everyone is locked inside. After a bit of panic from the guests, Ambrin decides to send Samantha and Obsidian to find the murderer. Everyone else decide to go their own seperate ways. Transcript *'Ambrin:' Welcome to the tryouts for the National Society of Melon Balling one of you (totally not bidoof) will probably not make it into the society because of your sins against humanity sins against humanity sins against humanity now that we got that out of the way, tell me why u wanna b in the society *'Obsidian:' me mum ded she was charzard and i saw a cubone and thought "yes" so i put on mum skull i can summon her spirit so i wanna avenge me mum *'Ambrin:' that is vry good reasoning *'Obsidian:' so am i in *'Ambrin:' no not yet whats ur reasoning *'Raven Form:' *'Ambrin:' oh my god tjats really good reasoning damn *'Bidoof:' lol idk why i want in *'Ambrin:' YOU ARE THE WORST LEAVE *'Bidoof:' OK lol lemme take a shit brb guys XD ok im in the bathroom ima shit in a bucket lol random XD *'Prism Form:' DIE *'Bidoof:' OH GOD *'Ambrin:' hey you done yet you need to leave *'Bidoof: dead' *'Ambrin:' OH SHIT *'{later...}' *'Ambrin:' ok guys a bidoof was murdcered and i think the murderer is still here the doors are locked and i forgot about the windows thus you will too *'Machlin:' im really scared!!! we dont need this in our lives!! nmn *'Kyle:' how could he have died tho? *'Cyprus:' oh i just uhng im gust gonna oh im scared mm im just gonna gonna listen to my twenty one pioletslets ohHONG *'Samantha:' nya (translation: go do that) *'Ambrin:' I think we should split up. Obsidian, go with Samantha *''OBSIDIAN:'' OK '----------------------------------------------------------------' SAMANTHA: NYA (TRANSLATION: OK HUN ^^) *'Ambrin:' the rest of you, do your own thing lol idk *'Machlin:' thank you Steffi for helping remake this episode! *'Ambrin:' whot *'Machlin:' oh nothing *shakes violently in scaredness* this is scary *'Ambrin:' OK. LETS DO THIS!!!!1!! *'{2 B Continuen..}' Trivia * Being the first episode, there had not been any art made for the series yet, so all of the Pokemon are solely depicted by edits of official art (not including Prism's smog form). * Earlier episodes of PMitM had white text with translucent shadows. This was changed later on so it was easier to read. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1